Altune:Jak and Daxter Sing Along songs!
by Jypta Haze
Summary: All of your common song tunes switched around with Jak and Daxter in them. Jingle bells, Frosty the snow man, Yankee Doodle, I love candy, and many more! Dark Jak and the Krimzon gaurd have some experessin to do. Hey!


I'm going to get Jak 3 yippy! Any way my friend and I sat down one night on the phone and we decide to do some Jak and Daxter sing alongs...Well most of them are Jak2 but hey we were on a roll! Me and my friend had a blast on these. To make it fair for her and me I'm only going to put the ones me and her did on this . All of them are Jingle bell tuned or they go with the jingle bell tunes-you like, jingle bells batman smells robin laid and egg-yeah that stuff... Oh her name is Bernouli Roh...Read and Laugh.

* * *

A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYBODY AND EVERYTHING!  
(Jingle bells tune)

...All By:Bernouli Rohand Jypta Haze...

Zooming through the eco, on a one way hover board,  
(OR) Destroying half the city and coming back for more, Muah-ha-ha!

Kicking royal A, while

Laughing all the way!

Getting gun upgrades, and then some dark eco, transforming into Dark Jak, no mercy he will show!  
Hey, Power cells, Onin smells, pecker laid an egg, Daxter fled, Jak hit his head  
and Praxis got away  
Hey,  
Power cells, Onin smells, pecker laid and egg, Daxter fled, Jak hit his  
head, and Praxis got away!

Jet boarding, through the nest, whip lashing metal heads, trying to go  
faster, while ripping them to shreds 2 years worth eco treatments, while on a torture be, forever getting weaker  
sometimes wishing I were dead  
Hey,  
Power cells, Krew's breath smells, Pecker laid and egg, Daxter sheds, I wan'na crunch heads, and Krew's in the lurker slave trade  
Hey  
Power cells, Armor smells, Metal Kor laid and egg, Daxter yelped, and  
Ashlin helped, the Baron hasn't paid!

How's that for a tune up! Don't worry I'll go on. Hey did you know that Ashlin's voice is done by the same person who plays Wonder Woman's voice on Justice League? Yes and Sig, his voice is done by the same person's voice that plays Green Lantern. It hit me instantly because of his green eyes, that his voice sounded very familiar. Oh and the Baron's voice is done by  
the same person who plays the voice of Mister Crabs on Sponge Bob Square Pants. (Smiles) Well if you didn't know now you do!  
KRIMZON GUARD'S POINT OF VIEW  
(Jingle Bells tune also)

I guard all night and day, making sure there are no fights; I hate the  
smell of down town, suspect no where in sight.

Suspects always resist but we're one step ahead, chasing them with pleasure  
and laughing when they're dead!  
Hey,  
Killing's fun, suspects run, surrender and die, we shoot to kill, your  
blood shall spill, we laugh when suspects cry

Hey, Killing's fun, suspects run, another bites the dust, we won't stop, until  
they drop, there's no one that we trust!

KRIMZON GUARD'S POINT OF VIEW 2  
(Jingle bells tune)

I guard all night and day, without a restroom break, I can't hold it  
anymore, can I go goodness sakes! I've never been back home, I never did have lunch, but I know somewhere out  
there, there are some heads to crunch!

Hey, I stand here, with now fear, with my heavy pride, we always fight, with all  
our might,  
Jak never really died

Hey, I stand here, with no fear, with my heavy pride, we always fight, to see  
who's right, our suspects always died!

Good one eh? Ok let's move on!  
Here are some short verses and cheers for ya, you hear here and there...

CHEERS AND SHOUT OUTS!

2-4-6-8 Its the Baron that we hate!

U-G-L-Y the Baron ain't got no Alaby he ugly yeah-yeah he ugly!

I say Grrrr-Dark Jak is here- he must not have gotten his revenge this  
year!  
I say Grrrr-Dark Jak is here- he must not have made his point to clear!

(Pharaoh-Pharaoh- let my people go tune)  
Baron-Baron Ooooo baby let the Eco flow!

Scars are red, bruises are blue, and you'll have both when I beat you!

(Wedding tune)  
Here comes Jak all dressed in black!

Ha! That was a good one...Let's move on shall we?

(I see dead people)  
(Whisper)  
I see Metal Heads...

JAK TO DARK JAK  
(Jingle bells tune)

Now you've made me mad, therefore you shall pay, if I were a Crimson guard,  
I would not choose to stay. It's happening again, there is no other way, so when I begin to kill, you  
better start to pray  
Hey, No mercy, you shall see, I will never die, as I spread my long dark claws,  
I grin and make you fly, high- No mercy you shall see, the Baron's gonna pay, destroy the city, have no  
pity, have a really nice day!

I am Jak, I talk smack; I like to kick butt, if you don't get out of  
my way, guess where I'll stick my foot! I WANT CANDY TUNE!

Daxter really needs to shave, (Music beat) and Jak he's always really  
brave!

Is the Baron gonna seal or fate? (Music beat)

But then he's then one I really hate! (Music beat to end song)

YANKEE DOODLE TUNE!

Jak and Daxter went inside, to go fight the Baron, Jak was struck with his  
angry pride and Daxter would stop starin!

Jak and Daxter hadn't moved, when the Baron started cryin-Jak and Daxter  
never died because they kept on tryin!  
This one I and my friend did together so enjoy and if possible laugh!

RUNNING FROM THE GUARDS  
(Jingle bells tune also)

Running through the town, with my big Peace Maker, if a guard gets in my  
way, I'll whack him with Daxter! Then I'll run some more, and change into Dark Jak, I shall go on slicing  
people never holding back!

Hey, What a day, I will slay, all the Crimson guards, I don't really want to say  
but you all act like retards  
Hey, What a day, I will slay, all the Crimson guards, since I can't yet reach  
the Baron, I'll send him greeting cards!  
RIDING ON A ZOOMER  
(Jingle bells tune)

Zooming through the town, running into walls, I will never stop for you,  
until this Zoomer falls!

Daxter has the gun, but I'll have all the fun, so when I run over  
you, it'll be a hit and run!  
Hey,  
Crimson guard it's not hard, where'd you learn to drive, look there red  
it's a metal head, watch out for that Beehive!

Hey, Crimson guard, it's not hard, where'd you learn to drive, Have no worry,  
I'm in no hurry, you may then still be alive!  
METAL HEADS POINT OF VIEW  
(Jingle bells tune)  
(Metal-Head Slinger)

As the sun goes down, my eyes begin to glow, I can see almost anything, the  
color is yellow!

Dead Town is where I stand, waiting for him to come, how dare he step up on  
my turf, he must think I am dumb!

Hey,  
Watch-out Jak, I'll attack, I suggest you run, run real fast don't look  
back, and then you will be done!

Hey,  
Watch-out Jak, I'll attack, I'm having lot of fun, I'll sling real far,  
right to that star, and give you such a stun!  
Ok here is one I didn't finish because I couldn't figure out how it should  
go...

It's partially through the jingle bells tune where the Hey is...actually its  
a few words after the Hey...Find IT!

Onin says you suck, there's no wrong way to save the day, you die and  
that's tough luck!

Ok that's all for me fans! And for Jak and Daxter and the rest of the cast.

R&R Please! If you like our thinking then say so in your reviews and we  
will attempt to make more for you to read. I hope this was a fun Poetry  
chapter for all of you! Bye now! Give both of us pointers on the songs not just me... Oh yes and read  
our other stories to by going to our author look-up page! Inuyasha for  
Demon Neosho, and for me I'm doing the Tekken series

BONUS! These are all of Bernouli Roh's.

DAXTER'S EXCUSE FOR NOT GETTING A DATE  
(Jingle bells)  
(Improvise with the songs rhyming features please...)

Hey baby, you and me, I can't get a date, I love flirt, it doesn't work,  
being an Ottsel that I hate!

Hey, I'm cute, I orange to boot, the ladies don't think so, they say I'm a  
rat, well they don't know sqat, because I'm an Ottsel!

DAXTER THE OTTSEL  
(Frosty the snow man tune!)

Daxter the Ottsel, was a very nutty soul, with two orange ears, and a fuzzy  
tail, he always received coal!

Daxter the Ottsel, was a very funny sort, with biker gloves and eye  
goggles, he found this a big sport!

* * *

Bye now! Don't forget to R&R! Don't worry we're trying to work on Jak 3. Stay tuned! 


End file.
